


Seventy

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabins, Coffee, F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Sam and Jack spend her 54th birthday at his cabin in Minnesota.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Seventy

Jack rolled out of bed first. The early morning crisp air touched his skin and lungs. He grabbed a sweatshirt and pair of socks on his way out of the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he went to start the fire, then start the coffee. He decided this year is the year to swap out the wood stove for a pellet stove. No more fires going out overnight with a pellet stove.

As the coffee brewed, he pushed aside the small drapes in the kitchen window. Looks like about 2 inches of snow fell overnight. Not bad. His seventy year old body should be able to sweep the snow off the deck so they can grill later today. He got his coffee ready, and went to sit on the couch in front of the fire. 

His wife turned fifty four today. After all these years, he still couldn’t figure out what she saw in him. They both had incredible military careers. Both had retired about a decade ago, and yet, she is still with him. He shouldn’t be this surprised. He knew she had loved him for longer than he can imagine. It was just that now, he had put on a little weight, had both knees replaced, and virtually no color left in his hair but white. 

He got done with his cup of coffee, and returned the cup to the kitchen. He got on his boots, and went out the side door to begin removing the snow from the deck. There wasn’t much, thanks to the tree canopy overhead, so he grabbed the broom instead of the shovel. He must have been a sight to see. Sweatshirt, boxers, and boots. He laughed a little imagining his own image. But here at his cabin in Minnesota, there was no one around for miles. He looked at the snow covering the pond, and imagined the moon’s reflection later that evening. It just so happens to be a full moon tonight. Just for her birthday.

He got done with the deck. He put the broom back against the outside wall by the door. He kicked off his boots and left them outside for now. He stepped inside to find Sam in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee. She looked at him and smiled. That smile that lit up his world. That smile that pierced his soul. _‘My god, I love that woman,’_ he thought to himself.

“Good morning, birthday girl,” he said, smiling back at her.

“Hello, handsome,” she replied.

“Handsome? More like an old man.”

Sam joined him on the couch and handed him his coffee. She sat on one end of the couch, and brought her legs up and sat sideways to face him.

“But, you are my old man,” she smiled over the rim of her cup as she sipped her drink.

“I still don’t understand what you see in me.”

“Jack, where is this coming from?”

He just sat there looking into her eyes. Honestly, he didn’t know where this was coming from. Maybe he was just afraid of his own mortality now. No more healing devices. No more sarcofagi. Realizing he doesn’t have as much time left in life as she does.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. Today is your day. Happy Birthday, Sam,” he said to her.

She scooted closer to him on the couch, and leaned in to him. He held his coffee in his left hand, and draped his right hand around her shoulders. She had both feet on the couch, knees bent, and slightly turned to the left to touch his thighs, her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you. And Jack, I chose you over 20 years ago. It’s always been you. No matter what.”

“Always,” he said more than asked, knowing this was the word he has used over time to let her know he’d be there for her.

A few moments of silence fell between them as they both let the word linger in the air around them. Sam took her coffee cup in her left hand. She took Jack’s right hand into her right hand, and caressed his hand with her thumb. She leaned her cheek into his hand, then looked up into his eyes. She was certain they were both thinking back to the night her father died, as he held her in the observation lounge above his room. Looking at him now, she repeated the promise,

“Always.”


End file.
